Damons new girlfriend
by vampirskittles
Summary: What if Damon was the one to never get over Katherine until now? What if never fell in love with Elena like Stephan? What if Stephan married Elena and turned her and now ELena and Stephan are back in school where visits Damon meets his new love?
1. Chapter 1

Today was just like any other I was going to see Stephan while he was in gum class. We were getting along now so I could do this and he wouldn't get mad if he saw me there. So I hopped into my nee Audi that Stephan had bought me, I rolled down the windows, blasted the radio, and turned the turned the base all the way up. I had just gotten to town when a sent hit me it smelled of flowers and Cinnamon. It smelled heavenly. It was defiantly something I had never smelled before. I loved it, wow that's a first ever sense Katherine and Elena looking like Katherine that is so weird. I never really loved Elena as much as Katherine but this was something more powerful then Katherine's love. I followed the sent all the way to the high school perfect. I turned down the music and sat in my car before getting out and heading over to Stephan and the newest family member Elena who married Stephan 3 months ago and on there honeymoon got changed into a vampire, but before I could reach them in stumbled over nothing. That's so odd like I said I'm a vampire and I never stumble. I wonder what just happened then I realized the smell was really strong here and it had over powered me. Man there was a lot of first going on here that's so weird. I continued to head toward Stephan and Elena, shankin off the stumble. It was nothing I told myself repeatedly until I got over to Stephan and Elena.

"Lookin well Damon I haven't seen you in forever." Elena said it was true I was giving them some space and they locked the door at night so I couldn't annoy them witch suck cause before they were married that's all I did was barge in on them haha good times good time.

"Yeah and I see your well to."

"Yup" she replied "Damon this is Emily she is a good friend of mine that just moved back here from Virginia she's been staying with us sense she got here." She was the girl with the sent that made me forget I loved Katherine. WOW she was really pretty to. Could this get any weirder? My question was answered when she asked me this one question

"Can I stay with you they make to much noise when I'm tryin to sleep at night. I know I just met you and all but I would love if I could stay at your place. If you don't mind that is."

"Nope not at all. You'll be able to sleep at my place." I said staring at Elena and Stephan as I said this. WOW who knew they had it in them. Well this day was officially weird. AH here comes the physic Monica (**A/n Monica is Bonnie in the story) **well that normal, and there's my cue to leave cause here comes the gym teacher. "See you guys later here comes the teacher See yaw," and with that I left. I had a ton of questions that need to be answered. Why did this girl make me forget about Katherine? Why did I tell her she could stay over? How old was she and most importantly did she know about vampires or was I goin to have to clue her in when she catches me sneaking out? I was going to have to ask Stephan and get him to answer these questions. In the meantime I'm going to hunt. I had finished up hunting so I headed home to clean up before Emily got here and saw my shirt covered in blood. That would be hard to explain. It was just a little after 8on Thursday night so she should still be with Stephan. I was wrong she was at my place watchin some TV show so I slipped up stairs and changed and came back down.

"Watcha watchin." I asked she jumped and turned around

"I didn't here you come in." she replied, "I'm watchin...


	2. Chapter 2

Today was just like any other I was going to see Stephan while he was in gym class. We were getting along now so I could do this and he wouldn't get mad if he saw me there. So I hopped into my nee Audi that Stephan had bought me, I rolled down the windows, blasted the radio, and turned the turned the base all the way up. I had just gotten to town when a sent hit me it smelled of flowers and Cinnamon. It smelled heavenly. It was defiantly something I had never smelled before. I loved it, wow that's a first ever sense Katherine and Elena looking like Katherine that is so weird. I never really loved Elena as much as Katherine but this was something more powerful then Katherine's love. I followed the sent all the way to the high school perfect. I turned down the music and sat in my car before getting out and heading over to Stephan and the newest family member Elena who married Stephan 3 months ago and on there honeymoon got changed into a vampire, but before I could reach them in stumbled over nothing. That's so odd like I said I'm a vampire and I never stumble. I wonder what just happened then I realized the smell was really strong here and it had over powered me. Man there was a lot of first going on here that's so weird. I continued to head toward Stephan and Elena, shankin off the stumble. It was nothing I told myself repeatedly until I got over to Stephan and Elena.

"Lookin well Damon I haven't seen you in forever." Elena said it was true I was giving them some space and they locked the door at night so I couldn't annoy them witch suck cause before they were married that's all I did was barge in on them haha good times good time.

"Yeah and I see your well to."

"Yup" she replied "Damon this is Emily she is a good friend of mine that just moved back here from Virginia she's been staying with us sense she got here." She was the girl with the sent that made me forget I loved Katherine. WOW she was really pretty to. Could this get any weirder? My question was answered when she asked me this one question

"Can I stay with you they make to much noise when I'm tryin to sleep at night. I know I just met you and all but I would love if I could stay at your place. If you don't mind that is."

"Nope not at all. You'll be able to sleep at my place." I said staring at Elena and Stephan as I said this. WOW who knew they had it in them. Well this day was officially weird. AH here comes the physic Monica (**A/n Monica is Bonnie in the story) **well that normal, and there's my cue to leave cause here comes the gym teacher. "See you guys later here comes the teacher See yaw," and with that I left. I had a ton of questions that need to be answered. Why did this girl make me forget about Katherine? Why did I tell her she could stay over? How old was she and most importantly did she know about vampires or was I goin to have to clue her in when she catches me sneaking out? I was going to have to ask Stephan and get him to answer these questions. In the meantime I'm going to hunt. I had finished up hunting so I headed home to clean up before Emily got here and saw my shirt covered in blood. That would be hard to explain. It was just a little after 8on Thursday night so she should still be with Stephan. I was wrong she was at my place watchin some TV show so I slipped up stairs and changed and came back down.

"Watcha watchin." I asked she jumped and turned around

"I didn't here you come in." she replied, "I'm watchin...


End file.
